vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
ELS
|-|ELS= |-|Small ELS= |-|Medium ELS= |-|Large ELS - Planetoid= |-|Large ELS - Desert Flower= Summary Extraterrestrial Living-Metal Shape-Shifters (aka ELS, pronounced "elses") are a group of lifeforms not native to Earth's solar system featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer-''. Powers and Stats 'Tier:' At least '''9-A' to Variable | 8-A to Variable | 5-B, likely higher. Varies via Replication K-Level: Type 1+ Name: Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shape-shifter Origin: Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Gender: Genderless Age: At least billions of years Classification: Techno-organic sentient aliens Population: Indeterminable Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Matter Manipulation by converting mass of any kind into its own including carbon-based, therefore immunity to natural diseases, Metal Manipulation, forcefield, can assimilate technology and matter and take on its abilities, Technology Manipulation, flight, can adapt to attacks after being performed once and develop a stronger countermeasure, small ELS's can merge together to emulate larger mobile suits, while medium ones can emulate and become battle cruisers, spaceflight, can assimilate on a sub-atomic level and ignore conventional durability, regeneration (Mid), can make copies of what they have assimilated and utilize their own GN technology, such as GN field, GN missiles, beam weaponry, Clairvoyance, optical camouflage, and do afterimages, Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Energy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation with Quantum Brain Waves, Can sense Quantum Brain Waves, telepathy, teleportation, Statistics Amplification, can swarm and be able to generate gravitational fields greater than its own, Quantum Gate, FTL travel with humanity's technology Attack Potency: At least Small Building level to Varies (Can emulate any tech and has emulated GN missiles), can ignore conventional durability by assimilation | Multi-City Block level to Varies (Has assimilated and/or emulated battle cruisers and carriers and potentially any tech or organism), can ignore conventional durability by assimilation | Planet level (Rapidly assimilated many planets throughout its journey), likely higher (There were as many of them that swarmed around Jupiter and destroyed its moons). Varies via Replication, can ignore conventional durability by assimilation Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Able to keep up with fourth generation suits with GN Drive Tau) to Varies | Massively Hypersonic to Varies | At least Massively Hypersonic (Travelled from Jupiter to Earth in 95 days), likely Massively FTL+ via quantum teleportation post-Dialogues (Assimilated CB's tech and 00Q which can travel anywhere in the universe) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Class Z Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Varies | Multi-City Block level to Varies | Unknown, Adaptation and Reactive Evolution makes it extremely hard to defeat. Stamina: Virtually limitless Range: At least interplanetary (Reformed numerous planets and planetary systems) Standard Equipment: The ELS assimilates the target like an aggressive virus. Its rapid adaptability and versatility allow it to take hold of technology in a matter of seconds and organic matter in a manner of minutes. Throughout the course of the series this has resulted in ELS-modified versions of various mobile suits. Intelligence: Their ways of learning and understanding their environment is based on assimilation of all things; being one with what they don't know allows them to understand. May also have a collective consciousness. Industrial Capacity: Can assimilate entire planets Weaknesses: Can be mind-attacked, still requires raw materials for its continued existence, mostly unknown. Feats: * The ELS survived their star's supernova going off on their home world. * Was about to defeat Earth/humanity (possibly assimilate the planet as well) until Setsuna F. Seiei established the dialogues with it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Assimilation: Small ones ram into the enemy and attempt to assimilate it. Generally its crystalline metallic form spurge out of nowhere and destroys from within. They can also combine to mimic the enemy battleships and Mobile Suits, the ELS had already assimilated. Large ones are much tougher and able to assimilate machines very quickly. * Swarm: Collectively made by smaller ELS's which aggregate together to overwhelm its enemies. Larger ELS's can employ this to generate large gravitational fields. * Gravity Field: Generates a large gravitational field to pull in and disintegrate celestial objects as large as planetoids. Key: Small ELS | Medium ELS | Large ELS Gallery File:2v9cdw9.jpg|ELS GN-XIV File:ELSArios.png|ELS Arios Ascalon File:Els-00.jpg|ELS 00 Raiser featured in Gundam 00A File:ELS_Qan-T--small.jpg|00QanT ELS Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Gundam Category:Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Category:Antagonists Category:Races Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Forcefield Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Matter Users Category:Sunrise Category:Fusions Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Mecha Category:Invisibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Portal Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Technopaths Category:Metal Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Military Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Biology Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5